Espontáneo
by metamorphcat
Summary: Un día Shinya y Shougo se ven obligados a hacer un trabajo en equipo, además de eso, tienen que cuidar de 3 pequeños revoltosos. ¿Qué dará por resultado?


Este es un AU. Shinya y Shougo están en preparatoria. Los 3 revoltosos están en el kinder. Creo que el AU y la situación hace que estos dos se presenten más pacíficamente de lo usual.

Bueno quería hacer un fic diferente, pero como no sé si tendrá continuación o no, lo publicaré a parte del de Drabbles...

Espero les guste.

Respecto a "las aves que olvidaron la canción de la felicidad" ya estoy avanzando XD pero ironicamente me he inspirado para escribir puros esqueletos de lo que pasará una vez que termine el arco perspectiva y se encuentren finalmente aquel par...así que cuando ya tenga listo el capitulo que sigue lo posteo, tengan paciencia.

* * *

**Espontaneo.**

El moreno y el albino tenían que reunirse para hacer un ensayo que el profesor Saiga les había dejado como tarea, realmente no eran el compañero de equipo predilecto del otro, sin embargo, el maestro fue quien hizo los equipos, por lo que de igual manera decidieron reunirse para trabajar.

La mañana en que iban a reunirse, originalmente iban a hacerlo en la biblioteca, sin embargo…

- Shinya, la madre de Akane-chan y Shusei se siente muy mal, necesito llevarla al hospital pues recuerda que acaban de mudarse y no tiene familia en esta ciudad. Necesito que cuides de los pequeños mientras vuelvo…-decía apurada la madre del moreno mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo- cuídate- salió a paso veloz de la casa.

- Supongo que no hay lugar para reclamaciones- dijo en voz baja el moreno mientras hacía una mueca con los labios, luego, observó a sus pies y vio como dos pares de ojos lo veían en silencio. Suspiró- Ok, chicos, porque no pasan a la sala un momento, necesito hacer una llamada- dijo con algo de fastidio mientras se sobaba la cabeza y buscaba el teléfono.

- ¡Sí!- respondieron ambos al unisonó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*Por teléfono*

- ¿Diga?- contestó una voz aterciopelada del otro lado de la línea.

- Makishima- Lo nombró como para asegurarse.

- ¿Kougami? ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió extrañado.

- Lo siento ¿crees que sería mucho problema si nos reuniéramos en mi casa en vez de la biblioteca?

- ¿Te quedaste dormido?- dijo en son de burla.

- No, claro que no- rebatió con molestia pero siguió contándole lo sucedido ya un poco más tranquilo- Hubo un pequeño incidente con mi vecina y me dejaron encargados a sus niños y bueno…- intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpido por el albino.

- Sólo dime tu dirección, no sé dónde vives- contestó accediendo, después de todo no quería escuchar la historia de la vida del moreno- ¿Por cierto, puedo llevar a Rikako?

- ¿Tú diabólica hermana?- preguntó no muy animado.

- Sí, estoy más o menos en la misma situación, la dejaron a mi cargo por unas horas- explicó breve.

- …- el moreno no quería contestar, si decía que sí era como cavar su propia tumba, esa niña era un pequeño diablo con cara de ángel, justo como su hermano mayor…¿Sería cosa de familia? Pero no podía decirle que no, porque no podrían trabajar. Antes de poder contestarle, el otro tomó nuevamente la palabra.

- ¿Sigues molesto por lo de la última vez?- inquirió aguantándose la risa y recordando cómo la última vez que su pequeña hermanita fue a buscarlo a la escuela, se metió a los vestidores de hombre y se llevó la ropa de todos los que se estaban duchando, además de ponerle llave al cuarto de baño; dejando a más de 20 estudiantes varones (entre ellos Kougami) y al maestro de educación física, atrapados y desnudos en las duchas.

- ¡No fue gracioso! ¡No es divertido que el entrenador te vea con cara de orgasmo mientras estas desnudo y atrapado con más de 20 hombres en las duchas!- respondió molesto, escuchando como el otro soltaba una carcajada, algo poco usual en el albino.

- La verdad, si lo fue, pero descuida, se portará bien esta vez- respondió controlando su risa- además no podríamos hacer el trabajo si dices que no.

- Es decir que no tengo opción ¿me equivoco?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de pasarle la dirección y de terminar la llamada, pasaron no más de 20 minutos para que el azabache escuchara que llamaban a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se tropezó con uno de los juguetes del pelirrojo. Mientras tanto, afuera el albino le pedía a su hermanita se comportase adecuadamente mientras trabajaban en su proyecto, en ello vio como la puerta era abierta por una niña chaparrita con peinado de hongo que no veía muy amigablemente al albino. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que la pelinegra abrió la boca y rompió el hielo:

- Pareces un hongo- dijo la pequeña Rikako apuntando a la castaña, ante la sorpresa de su hermano mayor, la almendra de inmediato se fue llorando hacia donde estaba el moreno, quien no podía moverse bien, pues tenía al pequeño Shusei prendado de su pierna.

- ¡Shinya- oniichan! – le llamaba la pequeña castaña pidiéndole con los brazos que la cargase.

- Shusei ya suéltame, Akane espera un momento- decía emproblemado el moreno, mientras trataba con ambos niños- pasa de una vez, Makishima- pidió imperativo.

El albino que aun seguía afuera, entró junto con su hermana repitiéndole que se comportara.

- Es en serio, Rikako, necesito te comportes para hacer este trabajo, si lo haces te llevaré a ver esa galería de arte que tanto te gusta el próximo domingo- dijo con una sonrisa que solía usar para encantar a las personas y conseguir lo que quisiera.

- De acuerdo, me comportaré- dijo devolviendo la misma sonrisa- Pero además me llevarás a aquella cafetería que fuimos el otro día ¿sí?- pidió aprovechándose, a lo que el otro le respondió con una palmada en la cabeza, dándose cuenta que no era muy buena influencia para su hermanita, pero en cierto modo, le causo gracia.

Cuando estuvo frente al moreno que se había liberado finalmente del agarre de ambos niños:

- Parece que no la estas pasando del todo bien, Kougami- dijo burlón.

- Lo mismo digo- devolvió cansado.

- ¿Dónde estudiaremos?- preguntó dirigiendo la vista a la sala de estar.

- Vayamos a mi habitación, dejemos que ellos jueguen en la sala con la consola, hay varios video juegos guardados en ella, Shusei seguido viene aquí a jugar, así que sabe cómo usarla- dijo con la vista en dirección a donde se encontraba su habitación- Jueguen tranquilos, cualquier cosa estaremos en mi habitación- informó a los pequeños, guiando al albino a su recamara.

- Rikako, recuerda lo que hablamos- dijo a la pequeña dejándose guiar por su compañero de escuela.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaron unos minutos y estaban trabajando tranquilos, cuando trabajaban juntos, por el contrario de lo que la mayoría creía, podían hacerlo bastante bien, de forma muy ordenada y cooperativa; casi hasta podría decirse que se llevaban bien, era un ambiente muy distinto al que usualmente tenían. Pero, al menos en esta ocasión, su tranquilidad era interrumpida de vez en cuando, pues los niños iban y estaban de revoltosos ahí con ellos, por ejemplo: Akane se sentaba justo al lado del moreno (quien estaba frente al albino) y observaba con algo de rencor al joven de plata, incomodándolo, Shusei se recostaba en las piernas de este, mientras que Rikako abrazaba con fuerza el cuello del moreno o quizá intentaba estrangularlo pero sus diminutas fuerzas no se lo permitían, era difícil de saber.

Luego de algunos minutos las pequeñas comenzaban a pelarse entre ellas jalándose del cabello, todo porque a Rikako no le gustaba como Akane veía a su hermano y a Akane no le gustaba como Rikako abrazaba a quien ella llamaba "su futuro esposo", en tanto, el pequeño Shusei intentaba ver bajo sus faldas, ignorando totalmente la pelea de ambas niñas. El moreno y el albino intentaban separar a las niñas y terminar con las distracciones, pero era difícil si eran las manzanas en discordia. Hasta que ya algo hartos los echaron de la habitación, y les pusieron una película para que se distrajeran, lo cual parecía haber funcionado.

Ya pasada la pelea, y que por fin los niños estaban tranquilos, ambos continuaron con su trabajo hasta casi lograr terminar, pero en ello sonó el teléfono, así que el azabache lo contestó ahí mismo, en vista de que era inalámbrico.

*Al teléfono*

- ¿Shinya? lo siento, olvidé mi bolso, ¿podrías traérmelo, por favor?- pidió su madre.

- Ahora no puedo, tengo a mi compañero aquí haciendo un trabajo conmigo- respondió mientras volteaba a ver al joven de plata que le correspondía la mirada al ser aludido- y me dejaste cuidando a…-pero antes de lograr terminar, fue interrumpido.

- ¿Un compañero? ¡Perfecto!- exclamó tan fuerte que incluso el albino pudo escucharla- él puede ayudarte y cuidar de ellos mientras me traes mi bolso. No tardes mucho, hijo, estoy en la clínica que está en la avenida principal. Te quiero- apenas dijo esto colgó, sin darle tiempo al moreno siquiera de negarse.

El azabache, sintiéndose ignorado, volteó a ver al albino con una mueca de "¿Puedes creerlo?" mientras colgaba el teléfono.

- Será mejor que vayas- concedió el albino al ver que no había muchas alternativas- Terminaremos cuando vuelvas.

- ¿De verdad no te importa?- se aseguró, no fuese a arrepentirse después.

- No hay muchas alternativas de momento, ¿o sí?- contestó estirándose un poco para despertarse un poco, mientras se ponía de pie para acompañar al moreno a la puerta.

- Gracias- dijo tomando el bolso de su madre y dirigiéndose a la entrada- No tardaré- aseguró.

Apenas se fue, el albino suspiró, mientras observaba desde la puerta a los niños ver aquella película. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora estuviera de niñero en casa de Kougami Shinya? Decidió mantenerse ocupado y se dirigió a la habitación del azabache para terminar el trabajo, al llegar, paseó su vista por la pieza y notó un gran librero que no había visto antes, una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro y se puso a ver qué títulos tenía el moreno en su colección, luego de encontrarse con uno llamativo se dispuso a leerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaron algunos minutos, no supo cuantos exactamente, pero de pronto se sintió observado, cuando desvió su mirada del libro notó a los 3 pequeños frente a él, observándolo en silencio.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó no muy interesado.

- Tenemos hambre- dijo el pequeño Shusei, a lo que el albino alzó una ceja como si con eso preguntara "¿Y?"

- Prepáranos algo de comer, oniichan- secundó la pequeña Rikako, a modo de respuesta para el gesto de su hermano. No muy convencido, el albino dirigió su vista a la pequeña Akane, quien parecía concordar con los otros dos, pero aun lo veía en silencio con algo de rencor. Suspiró pesadamente.

- De acuerdo, déjenme ver qué puedo hacer- dijo parándose con algo de molestia, él quería continuar leyendo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a buscar algo que pudiese hacer con los ingredientes disponibles que fuese fácil y rápido, hasta que encontró lo adecuado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finalmente el moreno llegó a su casa.

- Lo siento, Makishima, me tardé más de la cuenta. Mi madre y sus irrazonables mandados- se quejó fastidiado desde la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta se internó más en la casa y en ello notó un agradable aroma provenir de la cocina. Cuando se dirigió hacia allá, encontró a los 3 pequeños comiendo animadamente en la mesa- ¿Ustedes lo prepararon?- inquirió inseguro, al ver como los 3 niños degustaban alegres algunos hot cakes y no ver al albino con ellos.

- Claro que no, oniichan- respondió la castaña- no podemos tocar la estufa, mi mamá no nos deja hacerlo si no está ella.

- Lo hizo mi hermano- dijo la pelinegra con algo de orgullo.

- Será una gran esposa para ti, Shin-chan- dijo a modo de broma el pequeño Shusei, aunque desde perspectiva de Shinya, sonaba bastante sincero, más de lo que le gustaría.

- ¿Sigue en la cocina?- les preguntó a los pequeños que asintieron con la cabeza mientras seguían degustando encantados los hot cakes.

Cuando finalmente entró en la cocina vio al albino que estaba frente a la estufa, usando un delantal, muy concentrado preparando más hot cakes, tanto que no notó su presencia. Se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su espalda como para avisarle que ya había llegado, mientras de modo espontaneo le daba un beso en la mejilla, o más bien en la comisura de los labios, pues el albino había volteado un poco cuando sintió el contacto en su espalda y la voz que le decía "Ya vine".

El albino se quedó sorprendido por unos momentos, pero le restó un poco de importancia al ver la carencia de significado que le dio el moreno, aunque aun estaba extrañado por el asunto, el moreno procedió a servir 2 tazas con té.

- ¿Preparaste para nosotros también?- dijo dándole un sorbo a su té, mientras se posaba a lado del joven de plata.

- Sí, siento haber usado tu cocina como si nada, pero los niños tenían hambre- se excusó simple, sintiéndose un poco raro por lo que acababa de decir y por lo natural que parecía la convivencia que estaba teniendo con el moreno en ese momento "Lo hizo tan espontáneamente que no se dio cuenta"

Por su parte, el azabache que estaba al lado del albino bebiendo su té, pensaba desconcertado: "¿Él? ¿Disculpándose conmigo? Quizá haya una tormenta eléctrica esta noche". Luego de unos minutos, mientras observaba al albino terminar de servir los hot cakes en platos, el moreno se dio cuenta que había saludado al albino como solía saludar a su madre. "Fue tan natural para mi, que ni me di cuenta" pensó con un leve sonrojo, desviando la mirada.

* * *

¿Continuará?

No sé si esto tenga o no continuación, como dije antes, todo depende de la musa y de ustedes, como siempre querid s lector s, suelo inspirarme para continuar historias de los revs que me llegan, así que ustedes tienen el poder para hacer andar mi enajenada cabeza.

XD Por cierto, esta vez me inspiré luego de hacer un dibujo de este par de ese "espontáneo beso"...en vez de estar prestando atención en clase...quizá uno de estos días lo suba XD

Siento que las circunstancias que plantee hicieron que los personajes se mostraran tan..."dóciles" el uno con el otro jeje

cuidense!


End file.
